Table Tennis
by Rei Sabere
Summary: What if everyone had different roommates and they hated their current roommates? Then, the gang would meet by Table Tennis and things would develop and improve from there. DL CZ


****

Since our tournament in table tennis was through and I'm going to miss the good old intrams practice days, I made a story to dedicate it to all my table tennis friends. I'll really miss playing with you guys and I hope I will be able to join table tennis for our intrams next year so I could spend another great to with you all. I would like to thank all of them for everything they've done for me. For the help and tips, for the laughs and jokes, for the beatings and the wins I had. Thanks a lot guys and remember that I will never forget you. See you at school. Love you all! Mwah! (Huh? Joke! Hahaha…)

**_BTW, here are their names! Haha… _**

**_Ailleen- a very friendly person (but she does hate it when I don't bring jackstones to school since we're bored and can't do anything with the ball alone)_**

**_Ruthleen- a very hyper and funny person who's Aileen's partner in doubles (she always makes me laugh and anybody else even when it's game time)_**

**_Charie- she's Jem's partner in doubles and very friendly too _**

**_Jem- she's my batchmate and she's really great in table tennis (especially driving) and she also screams a lot when playing_**

**_Patty- she's Mariella's partner in doubles and is my batchmate (she also screams a lot when playing)_**

**_Eloi- she joined the sport not because she plays it but she is still fun to be with and does try her best (though she laughs a lot)_**

**_Paula- my teammate and idol, she's very great in table tennis and seconds Inna (she's also very kind and gives us tips)_**

**_Inna- she's my number one idol since she's the best player that I've ever seen (like Paula) she also is kind and gives us tips even though she's on the opposing team _**

**_Mariella- she's another idol of mine and she's very friendly too_**

**_Carissa- a very annoying little girl, but she's still my friend (she's Jem and Charie' s sub too)_**

**_Nicole- we have the same name and both of us loves to annoy Carissa (especially by hitting her with the ball)_**

**_Sam- my doubles partner (though I feel she's annoyed that we lost, I still thank her, since I couldn't have played the games without her)_**

**_Kim- our team sub_**

**_And more! (Sorry to those whom I forgot their names)Well, anyway, let's start my fic!_**

_**Zoey's POV**_

Okay, life couldn't be suckier. I mean, my roommates are totally a bad influence. God, what did I do to deserve such people? I'm good, responsible, caring and helpful, but I got roommates which are the complete opposites of me. Ana and Alexandra are sex addicts, drug addicts, smokers, bad-mouthers, grumpy, bossy, fair weather friends and worse of all, they are bullies! I know it may sound weird that Zoey Brooks, or Ms. Perfect which everybody calls me that I don't like, is afraid. I can solve any problem, yes! But this!? No way! I don't know how to handle them. They're impossible and that makes me miserable. Great, I rhyme because of depression. Anyway, I would do anything; even solve an impossible case like Sherlock Holmes than deal with my two lousy roommates. Lord, please take this cross on my shoulder away already. I'm going to die like Jesus here!

_**Nicole's POV**_

Well, my life is officially over. At first I thought I have the best roommates on the planet since we agree in almost everything, but I now believe that I thought wrong. They may be peppy like me, but they sure are flirty. My two roommates and I may all be boy crazy, but they are both users! I'm not a user! I thought Franchesca was trying to bring me and Anton together, since I really have a big crush on him, but she was just trying to get him all to herself. The same goes to Marianne, she just pretended to help me out with Mario to be able to get him all to herself. I really thought they were my friends, bestfriends in fact. I never thought they would be able to do this. I want to avoid them, but I can't, they're my roommates after all. I know I demanded a room transfer, but the Dean didn't allow of it. He just said that all he can do is reassign me a new room next year and that my roommates should agree to my transfer. Wow, that was help, NOT! Next year is like months from now and they won't approve! I'm dying here already ad by next year, I'm not already alive, I may be dead by then! I need somebody to help me, NOW!

_**Dana's POV**_

Okay, I really need a check on my blessings. Family? Check. Necessities like food and shelter? Check. Friends? That would be an X. Who am I kidding. It's all my fault since I don't have any friends. But I'm Dana 'Danger' Cruz. I can't be girly. Besides, I'm not that kind of person and I would never try to be like that. Anyway, I CAN survive without friends AND WITHOUT ROOMMATES. Oh man, they're the worse!!! Who could call them roommates? Not me! They're never in the room! They're always outside! And when they get in the room, they always whisper and whisper! I have a feeling it's about me. Well, what do I care? Okay, I do care! They're two of the most popular girls in PCA, and I think they picture me or video me whenever I do something embarrassing, like snore. Sorry, I do! Anyway, I tried to threaten them, but they just laughed at my face and asked their 'bodyguards' to beat me up. It's hard to say this, but those 'bodyguards' really did beat me up. They really were strong and muscular because they were jocks! Wow, great, what should I do know? Not only was I humiliated, I'm also beaten up! Dana Cruz never gets beaten up! Man, why is this happening to me? Why did I deserve to be roommates with Tiffany and Jennifer?? They are so mean and sooo irritating, I wish they were never born!

_**Chase's POV**_

I can't stand this anymore. I thought my roommates are just dumb and dumber. I had to do everything for them before. I have to clean everything and more! But, the truth was… they were just using me to do their chores and the stuff they had to do. I'm the one who looked dumb! They just acted to be dumb. I tried to talk some sense out of them, telling that I do not want them to that anymore, but they just laughed at my face. Afterwards, they threatened me. Seriously, they may be jocks, but they are not dumb as people describe jocks. They're actually pretty smart since they fooled me. I can't believe I was that gullible. Mario and Anton are totally not dumb. But… I just want to get back at them. The question is how. Well I did try to reveal to their girls what they've been doing since they are certified players. Anton has three recent girlfriends, Alexandra, Marianne and Jennifer and they love him like hell. When I told them that he did play them, they wouldn't believe me when. The same goes for Mario's three girls, Ana, Franchesca and Tiffany, they too wouldn't believe me. I know Mario and Anton may be 'hot' but they are totally bad people. I cannot believe this. No one wants to believe me that they are bad, maybe because all their girls are prostitutes. They all had sex with their man for at least 3 times already. Imagine that!

_**Michael's POV**_

There couldn't be anyone who has the worst roommates than me. I mean, Harry and Larry, the copy twins always copies me! We now look like triplets and I hate it! People should have distinct personalities unlike them. They always copy me! I may sound redundant but at first I was flattered, but now, I'm just plain annoyed. Who wants to see two guys exactly dressed like you? No one! I know the only reason they are like that is because they are dependent, they don't know how to stand on their own and they are shy. I did try to help them but it didn't work. I thought I could do it, but… it was hopeless. I tried to make them hang out with other people, but they ended up copying them instead. People were also annoyed and I ended up having the twins again as my carbon copies. I just wish they could stop these shenanigans!

_**Logan's POV**_

Okay, everybody knows that I'm the perfect guy on campus. Not only am I hot, talented and more, but I am also adored by many. Unfortunately I have to deal with nerds as my roommates. They're totally the opposite of perfect, their shirts always tucked in, their face always with dirt, their glasses, so big and wide, their braces so icky, and their talking, too smart for me to understand. They always talk about computers and weird sciency and math stuff. What's up with that? Also, they haven't even talked to a girl except their relatives! They're total dorks. The worst part is they think I'm friends with them so they try to hang out with me. I say harsh words to them to leave me alone but they think I'm just joking. Because of them, my rep is being damaged and I'm being less popular now! I can't believe them, they're causing a lot of damage on my reputation and I need to get them out of my life. I got to get rid of Max and Lawrence!

* * *

It was a normal day at the PCA campus and then there was an announcement from the PA and it went like this, "Announcement, announcement. Our campus sports fest is coming up and we would want everybody to join an event. There are a lot of sports to choose from so I hope all of you would enjoy to the fullest. The sports that we'll have are basketball, baseball, tennis, table tennis, volleyball, badminton, soccer and track. You have an hour to decide on what sport to take and it should be final until three on the afternoon because in whichever sport you go to, you cannot change to another sport. So think wisely everybody! Thank you."

**_Zoey's POV_**

Okay, I should pick a sport in which Ana and Alexandra would never dare to pick. Hmm… well for basketball, they might go there to spot cute guys, the same goes for baseball, soccer, tennis and track. For volleyball and badminton, they both do great in that. So… that leaves… table tennis.

**_Nicole POV_**

It's almost sport fest and I don't want to make a mistake and picking the same sport as Franchesca and Marianne. Hmm… Well, it pains to say this but the sport I should choose shouldn't have that much cute and hot guys since they might just steal them from me. It shouldn't be badminton and volleyball since they're good at those too. So… that means I'll be taking table tennis.

**_Dana's POV_**

I can't believe sports fest is near! It's my favorite activity in PCA, and any sport would do for me. I am Ms. Sporty after all. I can do any sport. Well, since I want to avoid Tiffany and Jennifer… well, I think I should pick a sport that they hate and think is dorky. They are popular girls. So let's see… what's sport wouldn't they go to and would be okay for me. Basketball, no way, I can't do that, they already embarrassed me and made their 'bodyguards' hit me on the face with that ball. Baseball, no since that ball also hit me because of them. Soccer, no, that hit me on the… nevermind. Tennis, no again, I don't even want to talk about what happened with that sport at last year's sport fest. Track, they'd just trip me over. So that leaves badminton, volleyball and table tennis. Well… they are girls so they must know how to play badminton and volleyball so it's table tennis then.

**_Chase's POV_**

So… sport fest already huh? I would love to join basketball but I don't want to be with Anton and Mario, since they are jocks and would pick that, so I have to sacrifice what I like. Well… I'm not that sporty and the only sport I can do now is… table tennis. Yes, I can only play two sports, but at least I have an alternative, which is away from those two.

**_Michael's POV_**

Well… it's sport fest and I have my mind set on basketball, but surely Harry and Larry would follow me there. They know I love it. So I need a sport to get away from them. What's the sport I'm least expected to join? Hmm… Uh… I know! Table tennis!

**_Logan's POV_**

Sports fest already? What should I pick? I can do any of the said sports. I am Mr. Sporty after all. Well, those wannabe's also called as my dorky roommates might follow me since they do think we're best of friends. We're absolutely not. So, I think I should pick a sport that anyone would think I wouldn't pick. Did that even make sense? Anyway, I think the only sport that would fit that would have to be table tennis. No one and I mean no one ever saw me play that, but I actually am pretty good at it. So, it's decided, table tennis it is then. There's no way even how smart Max and Lawrence is they would find out I'd go there!

* * *

_**3 pm in the afternoon**_

Ana took volleyball. Alexandra took track. Franchesca took track. Marianne took soccer. Tiffany took badminton. Jennifer took volleyball. Anton took basketball. Mario took basketball. Harry took baseball. Larry took baseball. Max took tennis. Lawrence took soccer.

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Chase, Michael and Logan in the other hand all took table tennis.

_**Table Tennis**_

Zoey and Dana were the first to come so they got to meet each other first.

"Hi, my name's Zoey Brookes, Zo for short. You're not addicted to anything, are you?" Zoey asked the girl with the caramel curls.

"No, why you ask? By the way, my name's Dana Cruz, just call me Dana. Nice to meet you Zo," Dana said.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, why I asked? Well… because my roommates are addicted not only to sex but also to drugs, cigarettes-"

"Oh… okay, I get it. Well, you're not the only one who hates their roommates because they drive me crazy as well. I also-"

"_Sweet! She's here, I don't only get to avoid my nerdy roommates, I also get to be with her for the sports fest!" _Logan thought. "Hi there ladies!" he said while he came out from nowhere and put his hands on Zoey and Dana's shoulder.

"Who are you?" they asked annoyed.

"I'm the infamous Logan Reese, Malcolm Reese's son, the-"

"The TV and movie producer? I can't believe this, can you believe this? I can't believe this!" the perky girl screamed as she appeared.

"Yes, I am. So who are you, Ms. Peppy?" Logan insulted.

"You may be hot and rich since your father's a producer but you're such an arrogant jerk. Anyway, my name is Nicole Bristow, but Nicole would do."

"Yeah, she's right, you know that?" an African-American boy said, appearing from somewhere.

"And who might you be?" Dana asked.

"Name's Michael Barrett, but you can call me Mike."

"Okay, Mike. Anyway, guys, is this all of us in the table tennis sport?" Zoey asked.

"Wait, there's also me," Chase said and went to them.

"And who might you be?" Logan asked.

"Chase Matthews is my name, and table tennis is my game."

"Okay, dude. Don't rhyme. That's is so not cool," Logan explained.

"I know. But, I just can't help it. I'm just sooo happy to be away from my roommates," Chase explained.

"The same goes for me but you don't see me rhyming," Logan said.

"Wait! You guys said you're happy to be away from your roommates? I am too!" Nicole screamed.

"Okay, so maybe all of us love to be away from our roommates, but why?" Michael asked.

"Well, my roommates are too addicted to a lot of things. Do you guys know Ana and Alexandra?" Zoey asked.

"What, they're you're roommates? They're one of my roommate's girls," Chase said.

"What, Anton and Mario?" Zoey asked.

"Yes Anton and-"

"OMG! My roommates are also one of Anton and Mario's girls! They're Franchesca and Marianne!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Wow, you scream a lot. Wait, those two? Those two aren't only flirty but they're like prostitutes, they'll hit on any guy. They once even tried to hit on me. They're so disgusting. I really had to stay away from them. No guy in the right mind would go out with them. They should go with my nerdy roommates, Max and Lawrence," Logan said.

"Well at least you have nerdy roommates, I have roommates that copy my every move! Anyone familiar with Larry and Harry, the twins?" Michael said.

"So you're the ones that look like triplets! Wow, bummer. But that's not compared to my roommates, Tiffany and Jennifer; they're one of the popular people. They make fun of me and make Anton and Mario bully me since they're also their girls," Dana said.

"Aww… don't worry Dana, I'm here to protect you. In exchange, want to make out?" Logan asked.

"Eeew… absolutely no!" Dana said and stomped on his foot. The others just laughed. _"Wait, how did he find out my name? He wasn't even there when I told Zoey my name."_

"_Wow, this girl is really pretty, I wonder who she is," _Chase thought. "So, anyway, I didn't catch your name," he said to Zoey.

"Well, Chase, I'm Zoey, just call me Zo."

"Cool, Zo."

"Anyway, we should play now."

"Yeah, we should."

They all started to play against each other and then afterwards someone came and told them that they were supposed to be grouped into teams. One guy and one girl were required for a team so they had limited choices. Those teams would be competing against the other teams in the sports fest in doubles.

"Want to team up?" Zoey asked.

"Do I ever! I mean… uh… sure," Chase said and blushed. Zoey blushed on his answer too.

"So… Mike, want to be partners? I don't want to be partnered by Logan over there so what do you say? I know you're afraid of Dana too. Her being, kinda a tomboy is a turn-off. Besides, I think they do look cute together," Nicole said, whispering the last sentence.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. Sure, it's okay with me…? Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Michael said.

"Nicole."

"Okay, sure Nicole."

"Great, that leaves me to be partnered with a thing like you," Dana said.

"Come on Dana, you know you want me. And if I'm a thing for you, I must be a sexy thing," Logan said.

"Okay Logan, I never told you my name, how did you find out?" Dana asked.

"I found out from people," he stammered and blushed.

"Who are those people?" Dana asked with curiosity.

"Just people, anyway, we better practice if we want to win the sports fest,"

"Whatever."

* * *

They all got to know each other more and they all enjoyed each others company, as friends and others that were developed into even more. They all became very close friends and they even became the best of friends. They also began to eat with each other and hang out with each other. At least, even though they still have sucky roommates, they still have each other.

"Hey, I have an idea," Zoey said.

"What's that? I love your ideas, do you love her ideas? I love her ideas!" Nicole said.

"Well… what if next year, we three girls become roommates and you three boys become roommates? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes it would be," Dana said.

"So, how do we do it? We need our roommates now to approve of it," Nicole said.

"Well, we just make them happy."

"Why would we do that? We hate them, don't we?" Dana asked.

"Yes, but if they approve, then we won't be dealing with them anymore," Zoey explained.

"Oh… okay. So how do we do that?" Nicole asked.

"Let's start off with finding Anton and Mario a permanent girl," Chase suggested.

"That's a start. Okay, who should that be?" Michael asked.

"Well, it shouldn't be Tiffany and Jennifer. They'd just let them bully me," Dana said.

"I said it before and I'll said again, don't worry Dana, I'll defend you. I am your knight in shining armor," Logan said and went closer to Dana.

"Stay away from me pretty boy!" Dana said and pushed Logan. _"That may be cheesy, but it was sweet,"_

"So you think I'm pretty?"

"Guys, focus!" Zoey said.

"I know who they should be paired up with, Ana and Alexandra!" Nicole suggested.

"Why do you think they should be the one paired up with them?" Michael asked.

"Because, I would be jealous if Franchesca and Marianne get them for real, because they're just slutty users," Nicole explained.

"So, they used you to get Anton and Mario?" Michael asked.

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry, we won't allow that, right guys?"

"Of course we won't!" Chase said.

"Anyway, four down, eight to go. What more should we do?" Dana said

"Well, we can make my roommates, Max and Lawrence not be geeks. I tried, but maybe with you guys, we could make them to not be geeky," Logan said.

"It's worth a shot. And on the process, we can make my roommates be independent. They just have to stop copying me! It's really getting on my nerves," Michael said.

"Yeah, we can do that," Chase said.

"So eight down, four to go," Dana said.

"You know, you shouldn't say it as four down, eight to go or eight down, four to go," Logan said.

"Why's that Mr. Smarty-pants?" she asked annoyed.

"Because we haven't done it yet."

"Fine, whatever."

"Anyway, how do we make Tiffany and Jennifer not bully me?" Dana questioned.

"Well, we could show to them that it's bad to be bullied, so they'd stop," Zoey said.

"I tried to do that but-"

"We'll help you, don't worry," Logan said.

"_Why is he like this. At one point, he's an arrogant egomaniacal jerk, at another point, he's Mr. Caring and Sweet and Sensitive. But why the heck do I care anyway?" _Dana thought.

"So, we just need a solution in making… Franchesca and Marianne not to be flirty," Nicole said.

"That would be the hard part. It's their nature, how do we do that? " Logan said.

"I know!" Quinn said and revealed herself.

"And you are?" Michael asked.

"Quinn Pensky, future scientist. Anyway, I know on how we can make them not to be flirty. We just make them drink this potion," the girl with glasses said and showed a bottle filled with an aquatic substance.

"Is there any side effects?" Nicole asked.

"Not a thing."

* * *

For the first step of the plan of all of their roommates to agree for them to become roommates, they arranged a double date for Anton and Mario and Ana and Alexandra. They made it as romantic as possible and made them love it so much and each other as well. As the night was over, Anton and Mario broke up with their other girls and had a permanent relationship with Ana and Alexandra.

* * *

In the next step, it was to make Max and Lawrence not a geek and Larry and Harry to become independent. For Max and Lawrence, they gave them a make over and thought them the right way to act towards people, the right style and more. They also thought them on how to get dates. Because of this, they are now cool and not geeky. Next, for Harry and Larry, Michael made them hang out with Logan. Logan did things that were very unimaginable even for him to do, like piercing his belly button and tongue, getting a tattoo and more. Of course, all of those were fake. Harry and Larry couldn't handle copying it so they decided to just make their own style. They also spoke their mind about Logan and called him an egotistical jerk. Now, they are independent.

* * *

So, eight down and four to go. For the next step of the plan, they gave Dana a big makeover. She was really made into a tomboyish bully goth that made her look extremely terrifying. The gang also taught her more bullying techniques. Afterwards, she went to her room and tried to do what she learned. She bullied Tiffany and Jennifer and because they were sooo scared to death, they promised not to bully anyone anymore.

* * *

And for the last step, Nicole made Franchesca and Marianne drink the potion from Quinn, that simple. Then, they weren't flirty anymore. Everything was a success, except that there really was a side effect, they would always need to go to the bathroom every hour for about three days.

* * *

So they solved those problems since after all the steps of the plan, they asked each of their roommate if they can move to another room next year so they would be together with others in a room. They agreed and the gang told the Dean. The Dean agreed and he let them become roommates for the next year.

* * *

_**Table Tennis Practices**_

_**Chase and Zoey**_

"So, we did it, didn't we?" Zoey asked Chase, as they were playing singles on their table.

"Yeah we did. So do you think things will be okay from now on for all of us?" Chase asked and returned the ball to her. The ball just went back and forth to them both.

"Not for all of us."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you can't catch my drive," Zoey said and drove the ball fast that Chase wasn't able to catch it.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I need to catch drives. I can catch other kinds of throws except that. It's just because… it's too fast," Chase said.

"Don't worry, just look at the ball and your opponent. If the ball stops at mid-air for a long time and your opponent tries to push his/her arm backwards for additional force, then he/she would drive. In that case, just go back fast and estimate where you should position then place your hand like this," Zoey directed.

"Like this?" Chase asked and did so.

"No, like this," Zoey said and held Chase's hand and directed it.

They just both blushed. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"It's okay, you were just teaching me," Chase said and stared at Zoey's eyes. She also did the same.

After a while, Zoey asked, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing, because your beautiful, you're perfect," he said then went nearer to her.

Zoey did the same and after a matter of seconds, they started kissing.

_**Nicole and Michael**_

They were also playing singles to see in what they have to improve on.

"So, do you think I'm getting the hang of this?" Nicole asked and returned the ball that was given to her by Michael.

"Let's see," Michael said and chopped the ball.

Nicole didn't catch in since it was far away from her and was too low. "Man, I can't catch it when you chop!"

"Shh! Don't let the opponent know. Listen, all you got to do is be ready. See what your opponent is about to do. Be aware of what kind of move they're gonna do."

"Okay."

"Let's try. Here," Michael said and served the ball.

"There!" Nicole said and hit it.

"Perfect!"

_**Dana and Logan**_

"Okay Dana, it's your turn to serve," Logan said.

"Why me?" Dana said, all startled.

"Dana, in doubles, both has to serve, not only one for a whole game."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Nothing.

"So just serve it," Logan said and gave the ball to her.

"Okay… here goes…" she said nervously and served incorrectly.

"Okay? What was that? Dana, just repeat it."

"Okay…" she said nervously again and served it incorrectly again.

"You don't know how to serve huh?" Logan asked.

"I do so!!" Dana rebelled. She would never admit to anyone especially Logan that she doesn't know how to deserve, she has pride after all, too much pride.

"Okay, do it."

"Fine… I… I don't know how to serve!" So much for pride.

"Wow, I can't believe it, Dana 'Danger' Cruz told me she can't serve. That's weird, what happened to your pride? Anyway, you're actually pretty good in table tennis when we played, but I can't believe that I just found out now that you couldn't serve. Don't worry, I'll help you out," Logan said.

"_Okay, he's weird, first he tells me what happened to my pride then he says that he'll help me out? Why is he so kind to me? I don't get him," _Dana thought. "Okay, so what do I do Mr. Expert?"

"Just copy what I do," Logan said then served.

Dana tried to do so but still couldn't serve.

"Okay, I'll just direct you," Logan said and held Dana's hand to place. Unfortunately he still couldn't make her serve properly.

"Just face it, I can't serve," Dana said.

"Don't lose hope. Besides, you should know how to serve, it's very important! Besides, if you don't serve properly, you'll lose a point. Hmm… maybe you can serve in another way," Logan said.

"Another way?"

"Yeah, like this," Logan said and served differently, like a backhand return.

"I'll try," Dana said then served. Still it didn't go over the net.

"Wait, put your hand like this and relax," Logan said and directed her. "And… don't be nervous. It's just me, unless there's something to be nervous about me," he continued in a whisper to her ear. His lips reached her ear and it was as if he kissed her on the ear. That made Dana blush so much, but she still got the ball in.

"Yay! I did it!" Dana said and hugged Logan. "Thanks Logan!"

"No problem," Logan said and hugged back.

Then, Dana saw what she did and broke the hug. "Sorry, I was just excited. I could play table tennis since I was small, but I could never serve," Dana explained.

"Don't worry, you can now. But that doesn't mean that we should relax. You were just lucky then. Don't worry, you just need more practice. We'll be okay by the actual game."

"Okay. But I have a question."

"What's that?"

"It's just weird that you're not asking for a reward from me for helping me with my service," Dana stated.

"Well, I don't want to push it, but I do want a reward," Logan admitted.

"What do you want?" Dana said flirtatiously.

"You decide," Logan said flirtatiously too.

"Okay," Dana said and kissed Logan. Logan in the other hand kissed her back and they both deepened their kiss.

* * *

After a few days, they practiced more and more and all of them improved in a great deal. But of course, even if all of them are friends, scratch that, very good friends, there should be a winner. In the tournament, everybody did their best and all games and sets were all close.

On the first game were Chase and Zoey VS Michael and Nicole. For the first set, CZ got 16 and NM got 21. For the second set, CZ got 21 and NM got 18. And for the tie breaker, CZ got 24 and NM got… 22.

On the next game… it was Michael and Nicole VS Logan and Dana. For the first set, DL got 21 and NM got 19. For the second set, DL got 22 and NM got 20.

For the championship, it was Chase and Zoey VS Logan and Dana. For the first set, DL got 21 and CZ got 17. For the second set, DL got 17 and CZ got 21. For the tie breaker and the decision of the winner, they all did great but of course… DL got 25 and CZ got 23.

"We won!!!" Dana exclaimed.

"Yeah we did!" Logan exclaimed too.

"Wohoo!" Logan and Dana cheered.

"Congratulations," all their friends said.

"Thanks. Also… thanks for a great game. We really enjoyed it, right Logan?" Dana said.

"Yeah, we did. You were all great."

"Thanks," they all said.

"Hey, next time, we should make a PCA Table Tennis Team!" Nicole suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

* * *

After that last semester for that year, they went for their summer vacation. Then afterwards, they went back to PCA. Of course, they weren't miserable for their roommates unlike before, since Zoey, Nicole and Dana were together in Room 101 and Chase, Michael and Logan were together in room 36. Now, who ever said table tennis isn't an interactive social sport? It doesn't only brings people together to become friends but it can bring people together to become even more.

**_A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? Anyway, don't think that in actual life that there was actually love in our table tennis group because everybody was a girl there since we study in an exclusive school for girls. So… please R&R guys!_**


End file.
